Golden lady
by Skovko
Summary: It's been 6 months since Zareen and Tabor's wedding and even though Roman hasn't seen her since, he hasn't stayed away completely. They've kept in contact secretly and today they're meeting again. (Sequel to Made of gold.)


_"What will you be wearing tonight?"_

She stared at the message with a smile. She knew she wasn't supposed to write him, not after she slept with him the day before her wedding, but technically it wasn't cheating when all they did was write. She took a picture of her dress, short and gold, and sent it to him.

 _"You're really gonna be my golden lady tonight. I can't wait to see you in it although I prefer seeing you naked."_

He had waited one week before reaching out to her after the wedding. He had tried his hardest to stay away but he couldn't. He had sent her a private message on facebook and it hadn't taken him long to get her phone number out of her.

 _"You know we can never go there again."_

He chuckled when he read her message. He knew they couldn't but he wanted to so bad. He typed in another answer before moving out in the hallway to put on his shoes.

 _"A man can dream, right?"_

She smiled but didn't reply. He wasn't the only one dreaming. She was dreaming too and had been for the last six months, ever since that one night. Their texts were daily and she felt she knew him better than she knew Tabor even though they had been together for two years.

"You're not ready yet?" Tabor asked.

She looked up surprised to see him standing in the doorway all dressed up.

"We're gonna be late," he crossed his arms. "We can't be late. It's my mom's birthday. I have to be there before everyone else."  
"Relax, I just need to put on the stupid dress," she said.  
"Oh, now it's stupid. You picked it out yourself and said you loved it," he said.  
"I did. I do," she said.

She took off the bathrobe and revealed a set of black underwear. A thong and a strapless bra. She almost felt like a stripper but the dress was tight with thin straps so it would give away panty lines and thick bra straps. She took it off the hanger and stepped into it before walking over to him.

"Zip me up?" She asked.

He zipped her up quickly and she couldn't help but think back to the night before her wedding where Roman had zipped her wedding dress. His touch had been soft and his movements slow. Not like Tabor was doing right now. She turned around and looked at him.

"Do you regret getting married?" She asked.  
"We'll get through this. Mom says once we get children, everything will change for the better," he answered.  
"That's not what I asked," she said.  
"I love you. What else do you need to know?" He gave her a hard stare.  
"Nothing," she sighed.

Once again Kelly's words came out of his mouth and she knew it would be better just to leave it at that. She never could go against his mom even though she wasn't even in the same house as them.

"It is weird you haven't gotten pregnant yet. It's been six months. Maybe you should see a doctor to see if something's wrong with you," he said.  
"Maybe something's wrong with you," she said.  
"Hey!" He grabbed her arm a little too tight. "Have you seen my family? We have super sperm. Nothing's wrong with me!"  
"Okay okay, it's me. Let go. You're hurting me," she said.

He let go of her arm and looked down sheepishly. He didn't say he was sorry though. He just lifted up his hand with the car keys to silently tell her they should go and she followed him just as silently. That was what she experienced most days anyway. Silence. Tabor didn't like to talk about their problems.

"Mom!" He called as they left the car.  
"Tabor!" She called back.

She came out with open arms and hugged him. She took one look down at Zareen and crossed her arms.

"You should have worn a necklace with that dress. The one I gave you for your birthday would have been a perfect fit. Why didn't you wear that?" She asked.  
"I couldn't find it," Zareen answered.  
"You lost it?" Kelly looked outraged.  
"I'll find it," Zareen said.  
"You better!" Kelly said. "Now let's go inside. You're late. Some of the guests have already arrived."  
"Sorry, mom, Zareen took forever to get ready," Tabor said.

Zareen took a deep breath as she watched mom and son walk inside together. She was just about to take a step herself when a voice she hadn't heard in six months sounded softly right next to her ear.

"You didn't lose it, did you?" Roman asked.

She smiled but didn't turn around. She felt him stand way too close behind her and she was too scared anybody would see them.

"I went to the store and traded it. That thing was ugly as hell," she answered.  
"She really wants you to have her taste," he chuckled.  
"It would have gone great with that ass ugly wedding dress," she said.

She shivered as he ran a finger from her neck down to the zipper on her dress.

"You look incredible in this dress, my golden lady. Are you gonna turn around and look at me?" He asked.  
"Please, don't do this to me," she whispered.  
"Do what?" He asked. "I just want you to look at me."

She swallowed before slowly turning around. Even though they had talked secretly for half a year, she hadn't seen him since. He was more gorgeous than she remembered and his dark eyes just made her melt right on the spot.

"Are you happy?" He asked.  
"Roman!" Tabor suddenly appeared. "You're the one keeping my wife?"  
"Someone ought to," Roman chuckled and winked.  
"Don't worry, I'm not letting her get away. We're in the process of starting a family," Tabor said.  
"You're pregnant?" Roman looked at her.  
"Not yet. She's gonna see a doctor next week to figure out what's wrong," Tabor said.

It was embarrassing that he talked so freely about it.

"Nothing's wrong," she said lowly.  
"Something's clearly wrong," Tabor said.  
"Just leave it, please," she said.

She walked inside to get away from the embarrassing conversation. If Tabor wanted to share their personal stuff with Roman, it was gonna be without her. A few minutes later the two cousins entered too and little by little the house filled up with guests. She mingled as the good daughter in law she was supposed to be but no matter where she was, she constantly felt Roman's eyes on her. It didn't make it any better that he was sitting right across from her at the table when they finally sat down to eat. Everytime she looked up, she was met by his eyes and that inviting smile of his.

At one point he looked down and she could see his arms move a bit and she imagined he was texting someone. He looked up with a little smirk on his face and she heard the soft tone from her phone in her purse. She discreetly took it out and read the text he had just sent.

 _"Do you think anyone would notice if I slip under the table and crawl over to you? Better question, would you be able to be quiet as I spread your legs and start eating what I would prefer as dessert tonight?"_

She blushed and stared up at him just to be met by a bigger smirk and his tongue coming out to wet his lips. She shook her head slightly and put her phone back in her purse. There was a whole lot of things she would like to tell him and do to him right in that moment but now was not the time or place. There was too much to lose for the both of them if anybody knew their secret. They both got distracted as Tabor suddenly stood up to make a speech.

"Dear mom," he started with a smile. "For 30 years you've taken care of me and sometimes I still feel like your baby. You're always there with advice and you always know what's best for me and what I want before I know it."  
"You want babies," she said.

Everyone around them laughed. Everyone but Zareen and Roman.

"I do," Tabor said.  
"So?" Kelly smiled smarmy. "When am I getting grandchildren?"  
"We're working on it. We just need Zareen's body to catch on to our wish," he said.  
"Tabor, don't!" Roman warned.  
"I want a big family like everyone else in here already has so with a doctor's check, we'll be good to go in no time," Tabor continued and looked at Zareen. "Right, honey?"

Everyone stared at her and she felt even more embarrassed than she had done outside but the embarrassment gave way to anger.

"No!" She put her napkin down and stood up.  
"No?" He asked.  
"Nothing's wrong with me!" She said angrily. "I'm not getting pregnant because I never stopped taking my pills. There, the truth is out. Are you happy now?"  
"You what?" He shouted.  
"You promised me we would travel just once. One week of vacation somewhere but you never got time. The problem isn't time. The problem is you. You don't wanna go away for just one fucking week. You want me to be your breeding machine and nothing else," she said.  
"Don't fucking embarrass me!" He sneered.

He grabbed her arm like earlier and once again he held on too tight.

"Tabor, you're hurting me," she said.  
"I don't fucking care!" He sneered.  
"That's exactly my point. You don't care about me. I can't be your mom, Tabor. I don't wanna be her," she said.  
"Tabor, let go!" Roman said loudly.

Tabor looked over at his cousin to see he was standing up too. He realized everyone was being silent while watching them and finally let go of her arm. To no one's surprise she stormed out of the house.

"You better get your fucking anger under control!" Roman warned. "That's no fucking way to treat a woman!"  
"I'm sorry," Tabor said.  
"You better be!" Roman sneered.

He walked out of the room and everyone let him. He knew no one could even begin to imagine what had happened between him and Zareen six months earlier. They all just expected him to somehow make her go back inside again. He found her outside leaning up against Tabor's car.

"Zareen," he walked over to her. "Is he always like this?"  
"Lately, yes. He's so angry all the time and he doesn't wanna talk about things," she said.  
"You're not happy," he stroked her cheek. "I could tell the second you turned around and looked at me."  
"I tried, Roman. I tried so hard," she said.  
"I know. You went through with the marriage even though you never wanted it," he said.  
"Will you take me home?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

He walked her over to his car and shortly after they were on the road.

"You missed the turn," she said and pointed backwards.  
"I only have one regret the day of your wedding and that was that I didn't kidnap you and stop you from making your life's biggest mistake. I was a coward. I was so scared how my family would react if I took you from him. I'm gonna rectify that mistake," he said.  
"Roman?" She looked at him.

He turned into the parking lot to the hotel she knew he was staying at. He killed the engine and turned in his seat.

"Tell me you're happy," he said.  
"Roman," she looked down.  
"No, tell me you're happy and I'll drive you home," he said.  
"I can't," she sighed.

She looked up at him again and he reached over to take her hand.

"Do you think I can make you happy?" He asked.  
"You do everytime you text me or when I think of you," she answered.  
"Take the chance with me. I've been hating myself the last six months and Jimmy and Jey are about to strangle me everytime I bring it up," he said.  
"They know?" She asked. "Who else have you told?"  
"Just them. They're on our side. Tabor and Kelly aren't exactly anybody's favourite family members," he said.

He moved closer and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I know we got a battle ahead. There's gonna be a divorce and the family will take sides but it'll be worth it because we'll have each other. All you gotta do is say yes," he leaned in and kissed her. "Say yes, Zareen."

The few seconds of silence felt like hours as he waited for her answer.

"Yes," she finally whispered.

He broke out into a smile and kissed her again, only this time it was more heated and passionated.

"I'm so scared," she said.  
"Me too but we'll do it together. All the way. I got it all worked out," he said.  
"You do?" She asked.  
"I had six months of misery to plan everything," he smirked. "You're gonna go with me to my hotel room for the night. Tomorrow we'll drive home to tell Tabor you want a divorce and pack your things. You'll come with me to Florida where my attorney is already waiting to hear from you. And since you're a fucking good seamstress, I already got you a job interview with WWE. That one you gotta nail on your own though," he said.  
"You're fucking insane!" She laughed.  
"I was insane for letting you go," he said. "Now can we please go up to my hotel room? I'm dying to be with you again."

They felt like two giggling teenagers as they stumbled into his room and tore each other's clothes off. They landed on the bed and he crawled downwards while leaving kisses down her stomach, ending with a kiss on her clit that made her let out a little moan. He lifted his head with a boyish smile on his face.

"You never answered my question during dinner," he said.  
"Just shut you and eat me!" She demanded.  
"You can't be quiet for sure," he chuckled.

He dropped his head down and held on tight to her thighs as he started pleasuring her. Their first time together had been primal and with no foreplay but this time he wanted more. He wanted all of her. She writhed underneath him and tugged on his hair but he just held on tight and didn't stop until he finally had her crying out as sweet as a siren.

He kissed his way up again and was surprised when she pushed him over on his back. She gave him the same treatment and kissed down his body until her tongue playfully ran up his dick. She teased him for a few seconds before finally wrapping her lips around him and taking him in her mouth. It was his turn to moan and tug on her hair as she tormented him for several minutes before releasing him and climbing up to straddle him.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill," she joked.  
"So I heard," he laughed.

She slid down on his dick and he tilted his head back in a loud moan.

"Fuck, I missed you," he said.

He grabbed her hips to help her move. They worked together, moaning and panting, until they both reached their peak. She cried out as she came and he held her still while continuing to thrust up into her until he came too. She collapsed down on his chest and he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"You're gonna travel the world with me," he said.  
"Only if I nail the interview," she said.  
"You will. Stephanie and Hunter know how much it means to me that you get hired. There's no way they'll say no. Besides, you're fucking talented. I've been stalking your work online," he said.

She giggled and let herself slide down from his body to land next to him with her leg still lying over his thighs.

"He's gonna be so mad," she said.  
"More mad than what I saw today?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered. "You're gonna be there for me, right?"  
"All the way," he kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna enter the house as your personal superman and I'll knock him out if he tries to stop you in any way. To hell with Tabor and to hell with aunt Kelly and her lousy taste in clothes."

He pushed his arm under her and she snuggled as close to him as she could get.

"And when we get married, I wanna see you in that champagne gold dress you dream about," he said.  
"When?" She asked.  
"I don't fool around," he chuckled. "One day I'll marry you and you're gonna be in complete control of our wedding. Just don't make me wear a pink or orange shirt."  
"Fine, peach then," she said.  
"No!" He said.  
"Salmon?" She asked.  
"No, woman!" He roared.

He rolled her over on her back and pressed her down on the bed with his body weight.

"Okay okay, lilac, you got it," she laughed.  
"That's it! I'm gonna pick out my own outfit," he said.  
"You're totally gonna wear blue or black. I know you," she said.  
"I am," he pecked her lips. "I'll make sure to match you, my golden lady."


End file.
